What Rum Reveals
by Kyoheii
Summary: Slash. Rum usually makes him stupid, but for Jack this may have been his smartest. Or maybe he just fell out of a bed. Rated for later chapters. Please R&R!
1. Well Jack

.:Title:. Well Jack…

.:Author:. Kyoheii

.:Disclaimer:. If I owned it, I'd actually make it slash in the movies, so there would be no need for this fanfic. So… yes. I don't own it.

"Well Jack, you've managed to do it again" Will said, slumped against the wall of the damp jail cell. His tone was annoyed, but he was smirking.

"Do what? And, 'again?' Jack asked from the other side of the cell. He was nervously eyeing his hat, which the guards had not let him keep, and was hanging on the wall near the keys.

"Gotten us arrested. How many times has this been now? Last week for harassing an official, the week before for stealing fruit, and today for trying to seduce a bartender? What in were you thinking Jack?"

"I was thinking I'd get us some free beer. Very appreciative you turned out to be." He snickered at the memory. "It would have worked too, if you weren't so…" Jack trailed off, having no where to go with the insult.

"It was a man, Jack. Excuse me for being a bit taken aback. I didn't take you for a…."

"A fairy?" Jack asked with his usual twinge of sarcasm.

The colour of Will blushing was barely visible in the moonlight. "Jack, don't get like this. I meant-"

"I know what you meant Will" Jack said, his old flair coming back. "You take everything too seriously. Besides, that barkeep was far more interested in you." Jack winked, and shifted his weight against the wall. "Bloody cell, ought to at least put a pillow in here" he grumbled.

Will rolled his eyes, glad to be rid of the uncomfortable conversation. "How long do you figure they'll keep us in here?"

Jack picked up a stone from the ground and began tossing it up and down. "A few days, or until they get sick of us, whichever comes first I presume"

"I for one know which will come first."

"Oh come now, I'm not that bad, am I?" Jack pouted "I mean, you can put up with me, can't you?" Even in the dim light, Will could see the laughter in Jack's eyes.

"Do you like humiliating me Jack?" Will asked, choking on resentment.

"Yes, I do" Jack was laughing himself. "Is it really that obvious? I thought I hid it well?" Jack was giggling as a drunken man would, and with Jack no one ever knew.

Struggling to change the subject again, Will said the first thing that came to mind. "Remember the day we met?"

"Ah… that, you tried to kill me didn't you?"

"As I recall, you weren't too fond of me either Jack."

"I was trying to get out, and you wouldn't let me. That is a pretty good reason for killing, or at least fighting, eh mate? You didn't like pirates much did you? Enough to kill one on sight?"

"I've come to like them Jack, well, like them enough. I suppose I'd be considered one." Jack stood and stretched his arms, then walked over to Will. Just as it seemed he'd turn and pace the other way, he sat down, a mere two feet from Will.

"I assume you like some more then others?" Jack winked.

Will hated these little innuendos of Jack's and flinched. One day he knew he should ask Jack what he really meant, but for now he'd play along. Will forced a smile, and a response.

"Come now Jack, you know I don't play favorites." Seeing Jack's prodding face, he knew he needed to add more to his retort. "Although if I did, Barbossa would probably be it." Jack made a face, and Will laughed.

"Well, I'm going to sleep, night love" Jack said, laughing again and closing his eyes. In a matter of a few moments he was asleep. Will had always admired and envied this talent of Jack's to fall asleep anywhere. It took a good fifteen minutes for him to fall asleep after Jack did.

In the time before sleep found him, he looked at Jack. It was a habit of his, whenever Jack would fall asleep first he would try to find something new about him. Jack always was slipping a new bead on his hair or trinket on his belt, and it was Will's mission to find them. As was often the case, Will's last conscious thought was of Jack.

"We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack,  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho.  
Maraud and embezzle and even highjack,  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho.  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We kindle and char and inflame and ignite,  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho.  
We burn up the city we're really a fright,  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho"

Will and Jack were singing the song for the third time in an effort to get out. So far the guards, unlike the other guards before them, tolerated the song. They played cards through the first two songs, and by the third they were pacing. By the time they started singing in verses, the guards gave up. Within the next few minutes they were on the streets again.

Jack swaggered ahead of Will, crooning over the return of his hat. "Jack" Will said, jogging a bit to catch up. "Where are we going?"

"Nearest pub of course. Gotta celebrate our release don't we?" He winked at a group people passing by, who quickened their step in reply.

"Who says this won't lead to another arrest?" Will asked.

"Nothing" Jack grinned and entered the pub with Will trailing behind him.

Will was a bit embarrassed to go into the pub Jack had chosen, the one they were arrested in the night before. It could have been worse, the same barkeep could have been there, but thankfully there was a new barkeeper on duty. If it were anyone else besides Jack, Will would have asked if this was the smartest idea, but Jack never seemed to care what was smart or not.

Jack on the other hand was enjoying Will's look of annoyed embarrassment. Jack, although Will never would have guessed it, knew this wasn't smart, along with most of what he did, but he did it. It was only late nights when he was filled with alcohol that Jack would admit to himself he did it because he found Will's embarrassment cute.

Jack ordered for both of them, and found a corner where they could drink.

.:A/N:. First fanfic, please review. Next chapter almost done.


	2. Too Much Rum

.:Title:. Too Much Rum

.:Author:. Kyoheii

.:Disclaimer:. As I said before, it I owned it, it would be slash already

"Too much rum" Will explained to the innkeeper, who was eyeing Jack nervously. From Will's experience, Jack either became deadly serious, or childlike when drunk. This was a childlike night. Jack was clinging onto Will's shoulder. He was glad of an excuse to do the things he wanted to, like touch Will, however short lived it would be.

Will paid and helped Jack stagger up the stairs to their room. Will opened the door, and strode in, but Jack paused, confused. "What's that?" He slurred, pointing at the bed.

"It's a bed Jack. My god, you usually don't get this stupid, no matter how much rum you've drunk."

"Why only…." Jack smiled his devilish grin and swaggered into the room. "One bed?" He sat on the bed and put his feet up, getting dirt on the bedspread.

Will blushed a little. "This is the only room they had." Jack just looked at him, so he went on. "Look, I can sleep on the floor, you take the bed. Drunk men need their rest" he said bitterly.

Jack's face faltered for a second, then he shrugged. "Suit yourself whelp." Jack took of his trinkets and unbuttoned his shirt (with only a little difficulty) and climbed into the bed. Will, a bit miffed that Jack didn't give him a pillow or any blankets, settled in the space between the bed and the wall. As always, the sounds of Jack sleeping came first. Will sometimes thought of this as his lullaby. The floor was hard and cold, although Will hated to sleep shirtless, he was left with no choice but to use his top as a pillow.

A few hours later Jack awoke with an aching head. Through squinted eyes he could tell it was dark outside. He sat up straight a bit too quickly for his head to handle. He put a hand on his forehead, and tried to pull his legs out from under the blankets. He succeeded, but the process tumbled him out of bed, and straight onto William Turner.

Will awoke with a start when something fell on him. He wasn't hurt, but he was very confused. The thing was lying on top of him, breathing shallowly. "Jack?" he whispered, expecting the pirate to get off him.

"Yeah." He answered. Jack's breath was hot on Will's skin, and had a fragrance of rum mixed with cloves and bonfire smoke. Their bare chests were pressed together. Jack could feel Will breathing, it felt as if he was trying to catch his breath, but Jack was as well. He never remembered being this close to Will, never remembered this essence of Will, so innocent.

Will's chest tingled with the sensation of the man above him. He shifted his weight, and found an entirely new sensation overtaking him when Jack's thigh ended up between his legs. He had never felt anything quite so different; he didn't know what to think of it. How could he think, when his eyes were locked with the intense brown ones of the person above him.

"Jack" he said again.

"Yeah."

"Get off me" Will breathed, barely loud enough to hear.

Jack replied by pressing his lips on Will's. Will gasped a little, surprised by the shock, but also the sensations running up his body. He forgot the feelings before, these were, well, intense. His eyes closed, and he tried to regain his sense, but that was swimming elsewhere in the sea of his mind.

Jack's eyes were closed; he had shut them from the moment their lips made contact. His head had stopped aching, there was simply no room for it along with the shivers running up his body. Unlike Will, he wasn't trying to think, he didn't know what he would do if his mind registered what was happening. Jacks hands seemed to be doing well with no direction from his brain, roaming Will's soft chest and coarse arms.

Will felt hands on him. His mind couldn't keep up with the quickness of Jack's hands, and soon he felt a hand at the top of his pants. Will froze. Even his tired, muddled mind knew what this would lead to. The hand kept going, slipping one, then two fingers under the waistband. He felt his lower stomach brushed by the rough skin of a pirate.

"Jack!" Will sat up, Jack rising with him. "Jack!" he said again, trying to regain his thoughts. "You- you're drunk, and, just, go back to bed" Will looked away.

Jack's eyebrows furrowed, but he did as he was told, and climbed into bed and laid, perfectly stiff, eyes closed. Will left the room and stumbled down the stairs, into the dark night. Where he went he couldn't remember, but he was back at sunrise.

.:A/N:. Yep… a bit sad, but it'll get happier. Yeah, it will get better, I'm hoping to try my hand at a more… graphic scene in a few chapters. I'm pretty motivated at the moment, so next chapter should come soon. Please review!


	3. Get up, Jack

.:Title:. Get up, Jack

.:Author:.Kyoheii

.:Disclaimer:. If I owned any of this, this movie would not be suitable for children….yep. Don't own it.

"Get up, Jack" Will gave a sharp rap on the door, and walked out before Jack could say anything.

"Five more minutes" Jack mumbled, turning over. Will wasn't there to hear him, or give him the shake on the shoulder he was used to. Jack groaned as he felt the pain in his head. He tried to remember what he did the night before, why it hurt so badly. He sat up with a pang of realization that washed over him. It was worse than his hangover. He slowly got out of bed and did up shirt and strapped on his usual trinkets, put his hat on, and walked out of the room, putting a swagger in his step, putting on the mask of confidence he always wore.

As soon as Will caught sight of Jack coming down the stairs he headed out the door, and Jack followed. "What's the hurry mate?" Jack rubbed his eyes dramatically.

"We have to get back to the ship, we-"

Will was cut off by a hand that reached out and slapped Jack on the face. Before them stood an angry woman. Jack broke out in his usual smile, although his cheek stung.

"Anamaria! What brings you here?" he grinned, which earned him another slap.

"Where the hell have you two been? You went for supplies, saying you'd be back within the hour…" Jack shrugged. "…Two days ago! I finally had to come looking for you, civilians were getting suspicious of The Pearl just circling the shore. What were you thinking?"

Will glared at the ground. "We got arrested. Again."

"Bloody hell, just go back. Go to the ship. Gibbs will get the supplies later." She turned and stalked off. After getting a few feet away she turned and said, "You may be the 'greatest pirate' Jack, but you still need someone to look after you." Jack winked at her, and she turned, muttering something along the lines of 'hopeless.'

The three of them walked back to The Pearl in a sullen silence, except for Jack who whistled and tossed a rock from hand to hand. They arrived at the cove where The Pearl was waiting, Will and Jack went to their separate cabins, while Anamaria Gave instructions to Gibb on what supplies to get. In less than an hour they set sail.

When Jack's head allowed him, he took over steering the ship from Anamaria, who rolled her eyes and stepped aside. Jack flipped open his compass and started turning the wheel this way and that. He glanced at Anamaria, who was still standing to the side, looking at him. "You waitin for something?" He asked.

She smiled knowingly. "You're in love, Jack." She turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Jack with a comment that stung more than her slaps.

-------------------------------------------

'You're in love, you're in love…'

The words echoed in Jacks head as he paced the length of his cabin. He sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. He didn't know why the words bothered him that much. The words were not unfamiliar to him, he had heard them said, but not like this, a stated fact about himself, spoken by a woman he never had a proper conversation with in his life. Jack sat on his bed and put his head in his hands, a rare thing for when he was sober. Anamaria always knew things she shouldn't, where the rum was hidden for one thing. Since she joined The Pearl, Jack had noticed a distinct lacking of rum in his hiding spot. Women, how did they always know… Unless they had a source.

Jack's head shot up. The welp. The welp had told her what happened. Jack didn't remember all of what had gone on that night, but he knew enough to see the justification in Anamaria's self satisfied smirk. But what didn't make sense, love… where did she get the love word from. Lust he could understand. He was known as a lustful person, finding something to ogle on anyone, but love… Women are perceptive, that much Jack knew, but could they really know things he didn't know himself?

-------------------------------------------

Will lay on his cot, trying to fall asleep. It was a good five hours before the time he usually drifted off, but he wanted escape. Escape from his thoughts, and the dull silence along with creaking of The Pearl. There was no work for him to do, and he had no one he could have a half decent conversation with. Usually he could count on Anamaria but she gave an infuriating smirk whenever she saw him.

Will tried to think of this logically. Why was he like this?

Jack got drunk and had kissed him. Why did it bother him? Jack hit on everything while he was drunk. He'd once got so sloshed he had trying to seduce an empty doorframe. Jack had made suggestive comments to everything, even to Will a few times. Right, so, this was normal. Will closed his eyes

Then he opened them again.

_Why did he have to be drunk?_

The thought came out of nowhere. Of course he had to be drunk! Jack was always drunk, Will had never seen Jack without any alcohol in him. Jack would always be drunk. Anyone with a pint of rum could get farther then he and Jack had, which brought up the question once again….

Why did he care so much?

A/N: I tried to make this one longer, but I had serious writer's block. Next chapter will be up soon, I would really appreciate reviews telling me how to improve, or just a nice comment. Thank you!


	4. What the Hell's Your Problem?

.:Title:. What the Hell's your Problem?

.:Author:. Kyoheii

.:Disclaimer:. Sadly I do not own any of these characters, but I wish I did…

"What the hell's your problem?" Jack stood facing Anamaria in the empty ship kitchen. Jack had come in for a midnight drink when Anamaria found him, wearing her usual smirk. Jack saw it and snapped. "Wha' the hell are you always smirking for?"

"Don't you know by now?" She asked him, making her way closer. Jack stood his ground, although his face became more and more clouded with each of her words. Jack shook his head slightly. "Do you want me to tell you Jack?"

"No thanks love, I'm fine" Jack tried to keep his voice from wavering, tried to get the trademark swagger back in his voice.

"Being in love and not knowing it isn't fine Jack, in fact, it's pathetic."

Jack sneered. "And who am I unwittingly in love with then?"

Anamaria opened her mouth, and then closed it as Will walked into the room. Will saw Jack, and spun on his heel, muttering something about the wrong room.

"Will" Anamaria called after him. "Will, I'll leave. Jack wanted to talk to you." She smirked at Jack and strutted out. Jack glared her back, then glanced at Will, who was staring at him awkwardly.

"She's lying" Jack said.

"What?" Will asked. He had been looking at his shoes, and was surprised by the sudden noise.

"She's lying. About me wanting to talk to you I mean."

"Oh." Will turned again.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Welp, I mean, Will, come back. Let's drink."

Will turned again and took a step towards Jack. "Why is it always drinking with you Jack?"

Jack frowned, taken aback, but didn't say anything, didn't move.

"Jack, you drink all the time. How can anyone tell if you're serious in anything you do?"

Jack's gaze hardened, and he turned away. "I'm serious in everything I do, drunk or not."

Will squinted at him, and slightly cocked his head. "You mean that, Jack?

Jack nodded and exited the room, leaving Will alone.

It was a rare occurrence, Will and Jack had each decided to eat with the crew on the same night. Jack sat across from Will, a few seats down. The table was crowded full of drunk, swearing pirates, Jack being one of them. The men around Will jostled him with their elbows and spilled rum on his sleeve, but he was too out of it to notice. He had been like that ever since the night before.

Jack was serious. Jack was _**serious!** _Why had Jack kissed him if he was serious? It wouldn't matter if he was only drunk, but now drunkenness was no longer an excuse for Jack. Jack had meant everything, every suggestive comment, every 'meaningless' touch, everything.

Jack meanwhile was enjoying the full force of three glasses of rum. He was done eating, and was amusing himself by balancing a fork on his fingers. He carefully placed it on his forefinger, where it toppled to the ground, under the table. He stretched, making a face, then dropped under the table after it.

Jack found his fork and sat up on his knees. He banged his head on the table and dropped the fork. "Fuck" he grunted, crawling further. Instead of the fork, his eyes fell on a pair of boots he recognized. His eyes traveled upward. There they were, a pair of breeches he recognized as well. His eyes traveled further upward. Without a doubt, it was the form of William Turner. Without thinking Jack crept forward and began to unlace Will's breaches…..

Will felt something tugging at his breeches and jerked back, but before he could see who did it he was knocked back into his chair by a wave of pleasure. He recognized the rough fingers caressing him over the thin fabric of his breeches, it was Jack. Will knew he should push him away, kick him, anything, but this wasn't like the night in the inn. Will was helpless.

"Oy lad, you look flushed" Anamaria stood behind Will. Will twisted his head around to see her. "You alright?" She asked in a way that conveyed she was not the least bit concerned.

"I- I'm fine, uh just, ah- a bit hot " Will gasped, blushing even more. Anamaria smiled to herself, and walked around the table so she could sit across from the nervous boy. She knew it was mean, but she kept talking.

"Where do you think Jack has gone?"

"I haven't the slightest ide-" Will shuddered as Jack changed the position of his hands over his breeches. "Idea" Will finished.

"That is odd isn't it? Does Jack usually disappear that you know of?" From the expression of confused euphoria on Will's face, Anamaria would have bet The Pearl that Will wouldn't be able to finish a reply, but he did.

"I wouldn't know- I leave him ah- alone." The poor boy was being pushed to the limit. Anamaria took pity on him and left the table, like most of the crew was doing. There were only a scattered few left at the table, and those too drunk to function.

Will could feel it approaching. Jack was going to- no, no, he woulden't let Jack make him come. But oh, it felt so good. But it shouldn't, he kept reminding himself that. When he couldn't last another minute, Will forced himself to give Jack a swift kick in the chest. He leapt up and quickly ran to his cabin, fortunately Jack had not been able to unlace him in his drunken state. Jack just lay under the table, eyes closed.

Will lay on his bed, finishing himself off. He had to finish something that should never have been started. It was Jack for God's sake. Jack, who he'd tried to kill, who he'd never given a second thought to. Will was breathing through his teeth as his hand moved. He was getting closer, he'd be done in a second.

"J- Ja-"

Will bit his tongue. He held his breath, he tried not to say the name that was tearing through his body, making its way to his mouth. As he came, he lost control. "Jack!" he moaned.

"Yes?" asked a figure in the doorway.

.:A/N:. Cliffhanger eh? I appreciate all the reviews, and would love more, hint hint but thanks to those who just read it too. I'm trying my hardest to get these out as quickly as possible, but my days are pretty full. Ah, and thanks to my guru, who helped me a lot this chapter.


	5. Oh No

.:Title:. Oh No

.:Author:. Kyoheii

.:Disclaimer:. Characters not mine, but damnit would be fun if they were.

.:A/N:. Sorry this one is so late, I had the worst case of writer's block. My guru finally had to stand over me with a whip while I typed. Not really, all I got were some vague metaphors about a pool…

Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to my dear friend Lizzi, who is getting married! Lets all wish her good luck, and happiness!

'Oh no' Will breathed. He looked up, hoping the voice didn't belong to the person he knew it did. He pulled the sheets up around his waist and looked back down, hoping Jack would go away. The door closed, but Jack was stepping into the room, not leaving it. Will didn't say anything. He didn't think he would make sound even if he tried. Jack sat down on the bed, eyes fixed on the top of Wills head. Finally Jack spoke.

"Will. **Will**. Look at me."

Will shook his head and clenched the blanket in his fists. Jack took off his hat and tossed in on the ground. He removed his various effects, and lastly his bandana. Will sat still through all of this. When Jack was done, he tried again.

"Will, it's just me now. Can you look up?"

Will shook his head, but asked, "Why did you come here?" His tone was slow and cold. He pulled his blanket up even higher when Jack leaned over and whispered,

"Because you left the dining hall so quickly, I didn't think we were done just yet"

"We? You were the one doing…" Will trailed off, embarrassed.

"As I recall you were pretty involved, or at least, one part of you was."

Will looked up at Jack just to glare, then he looked back down. "Jack, you need to stop. I've put up with it for god knows how long. I can't be your object of lust any more, Jack." Will sighed. "I can't be your sex toy. I need to be more than that-"

"I don't pursue sex toys, love" Jack breathed, leaning in closer, closing the space between their lips, kissing him, an open, deep kiss. Will pulled away slightly, eyebrows furrowed. He was more confused then he had ever been. He was a drunk kiss. He was a sex toy. He was... meaningful?  
Jack leaned in again, this time landing in a soft, sweet kiss, then he sat up and looked at the boy on the bed. Will didn't flinch, but his mind was still busy. He was confused. He hated being confused. He liked this but- Wait, he liked this. He was shivering with pleasure from even this simple kiss. This wasn't bad, just over thought. Will wanted this. Jack seemed to, by the way he was looking at Will, waiting for a sign to continue or be pushed away once again. Will liked to plan things out, he liked structure, except in the case where someone he cared for was involved. Those times he found it easy to just jump in, head first. This could be a time like that.

Will looked up at Jack, Jack in return tilted his head to one side, his eyes silently pleading. Will gave a quick nod, and that was all Jack needed. He kissed Will again. Will allowed himself to let his moans be heard. Jack's tongue slipped into Will's mouth, it tasted of rum. Jack moved his kisses to along Will's jaw line, working his way to his neck. Between short breaths Will gasped "You better not just be fucking with me Jack"

Jack lifted his head and grinned. "Maybe later, love." He returned to his work. When Will's head was touching the bed, he remembered what he had just done before.

"Jack, erm, this may not be the-" Jack nipped at his neck and he moaned. "The, uhm, best place to do this. It's a bit -oh!- bit messy" His face burned with embarrassment.

Jack lifted his head and looked down. His dark eyes widened in realization. "You couldn't wait for me?" he pouted.

Will blushed even more. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Well," Jack mused. "This does put a damper on things. Where should we go then?"

"Last time I checked, you had a cabin too. Bigger than mine." Will looked up at Jack, who stole another kiss before he sat up.

"Right. My cabin…" Jack waited while Will frantically laced up his breeches, then pulled him up and lead him out. Jack's cabin wasn't far off, but he couldn't seem to wait. He pushed the slightly larger pirate against the wall and brought their lips together again.

Will squirmed. "Jack, not here" Jack paid no attention, slipping his tongue into Will's mouth, putting a hand on either side of his chest. Will stopped resisting, knowing it would get him nowhere. Plus he liked it, even though he was worried someone would see. When Jack began to curl his fingers around Will's thigh, he felt the need to object.

"Jack, weren't we going to your…." He couldn't focus on what he was trying to say. Jack seemed to understand, he pulled away and continued to lead Will away. From around the corner Anamaria smiled to herself. "Interesting" she muttered. "I was right."

Jack burst open the door to his cabin and flamboyantly strode in, followed by a tentative Will. Jack sat on his bed, and Will followed suit. Jack leaned in and kissed him again. Once he had his tongue in the larger pirate's mouth, Jack straddled Will and slowly lowered him until they were lying down.

Jack wasted no time in getting his shirt off, followed by Will's. The haste in which he was moving suggested to Will that he had wanted this for a while. Will was nervous. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to be doing. Jack had moved down to kiss his chest, and oh, it felt good, but shouldn't Will be doing something, maybe with his hands? He clumsily moved his hands upward on Jack's bare back, and his hands met with rough tangled hair. His fingers played with the beads he had so often admired, twirling them around.

Jack wanted, needed, more contact. Their chests touching, Will's hands on him, it was ecstasy, but Jack knew there could be more. And he would take what he could. He slowly moved his hands lower. Careful, the last time he had tried this it did not end well. Careful, careful, his hands grew closer to his target, and reached it. Will gasped as Jack slipped his hand under the thin layer of cloth, onto his hard flesh.

As Jack's hand began to move up and down, Will was suddenly alert, alert to Jack, to his needs. Moving on its own, Will's hand mimicked Jack's slipping under the pirate's breeches. Jack moaned at the touch he had longed for for so long. Jack wouldn't last long, he knew. The blacksmith's hands, though inexperienced, were surprising in their speed and cool against hot skin.

Will threw his head against the bed as he came, eyes shut tight with the intensity of what was washing over him. The expression on Will's face and the feeling of the boy bucking against his hand pushed Jack over the edge, and Will felt chills of excitement as he felt what his hands could do.

Jack collapsed beside Will, breathing heavily. They ignored the mess, the lack of space and privacy, everything that distracted them from the one beside them. They fell asleep, heavy breathing lulling them into security, as Jack believed; 'You are always safe in a lover's arms.'

.:A/N:. **NOT** the end, at least I don't think so, I have other chapters planned. Stay tuned! Oh wow that was a really corny remark… but I do hope you keep reading. Whoever you are. Rereading it I see a few parts are a bit unrealistic, but oh well. This is meant for fun, not analyzing. Please review, you have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. It's pathetic actually how much I like them. Thank you!


End file.
